Broken Moon
by xKeii
Summary: REVIEW YOUR OC!  They call it the Broken Moon. Only the Chosen Ones can revive it. Can you help?


**Broken Moon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>[REVIEW YOUR OC!] They call it the Broken Moon. Only the Chosen Ones can revive it. Can you help?

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; The Kingdoms.<br>**[Your OC] is trapped in the timeline, and send to The Kingdoms. You can choose between Purien Kingdom, Khandik Kingdom, Setruin Kingdom and Tuflair Kingdom. Purien Kingdom is for the poorest people, while Tuflair Kingdom is for the most richest and known people on The Kingdoms. Khandik Kingdom has a bit more money than Purien Kingdom, while Setruin Kingdom is the second richest Kingdom in The Kingdoms.

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; Jobs.<br>**You can choose between:  
>- Princess (I know it's not a job, but you can choose it. You just have to say in which Kingdom you want)<br>- Maiden (Can be in a Palace, or Kingdom, or anything you want)  
>- Priestess<br>- Alchemist (Can make weapons, like Blacksmith)  
>- Lady of… (Can choose what you want!)<br>- Knight  
>- Duke<br>- Prince (The same as the Princess, it's not a job, but you can choose it!)  
>- Queen (Has to be the one of Tuflair Kingdom, or Setruin Kingdom)<br>- Servant (Can only be the Servant of the Princess, the Prince or Queen)  
>- Jester (Can also be a Fighter)<br>- Handmaiden  
>- Page<br>- Scholar (Can't do nothing, can give your second or third OC a role in the story)  
>- Marquise<br>- Blacksmith (Makes weapons like Alchemist)  
>- Merchant<br>- Artist (Has the power to edit things)  
>- Acrobat<br>- Heiress (Can only be a relative of the Queen)  
>- General (Leads the main characters, just like the Boss)<br>- Fop (Can't do much)  
>- Harlot<br>- Thief (Give up your appearance!)  
>- Boss (Lead the main characters, or random fighters)<br>- Spy  
>- Bounty-hunter.<br>- Sweeper

You can choose two Jobs, only people of Tuflair Kingdom can choose three Jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; Teams.<br>**A team can only have five people. For example, Yoru and Yoshiko are two of the team. If you want to be in the same team as Yoru and Yoshiko, you can only insert one of your OC's. However, the team limit with Yomi and Hanbei is much bigger. Those are a team of seven. You can also make your own team.

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; Cities.<br>**Purien Kingdom:  
>- Purien Hall (For rich people in Purien Kingdom)<br>- Purien Farm (For workers, farmers in Purien Kingdom)  
>- Purien Fountain (For shop workers in Purien Kingdom)<br>- Purien Aquaduct (For the poorest people in Purien Kingdom)  
>Khandik Kingdom:<br>- Khandik Hall (For rich people in Khandik Kingdom)  
>- Khandik Farm (For workers, farmers in Khandik Kingdom)<br>- Khandik Fountain (For shop workers in Khandik Kingdom)  
>- Khandik Ruins (For the poorest people in Khandik Kingdom)<br>Setruin Kingdom:  
>- Setruin Hall (For rich people in Setruin Kingdom)<br>- Setruin Farm (For workers, farmers in Setruin Kingdom)  
>- Setruin Fountain (For shop workers in Setruin Kingdom)<br>- Setruin Crystal (For the poorest in Setruin Kingdom)  
>Tuflair Kingdom: Doesn't have cities, because it's too rich.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; The characters [Part 1]<br>**The main characters (Yoru, Yomi, Yoshiko and Hanbei) are also trapped into the timeline. Yoru and Yoshiko are send to Purien Kingdom. There they start their life as a baby, and are being growed up by fighting for their family. However, Yomi and Hanbei start their life as royalties. They are connected to Yoru and Yoshiko, and are their sworn enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Information about Broken Moon; The characters [Part 2]<strong>

**Name: **Akemi Yoru.  
><strong>Age: <strong>12  
><strong>Job: <strong>Thief, spy.  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Brown.  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Brown.  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Tomboy, lazy, protective, sensitive, sneaky, teasing, aggressive, laid-back (sadistic?)  
><strong>Nationality: <strong>Japanese.  
><strong>CityKingdom: **Purien Aquaduct (Purien Kingdom)  
><strong>Crush: <strong>None.  
><strong>Team: <strong>Sato Yoshiko.  
><strong>Relationships: <strong>  
>Sato Yoshiko – One of her best friends.<br>Takenaka Yomi – Sworn enemy.  
>Watanabe Hanbei – Enemy.<br>**Female.**

**Name: **Sato Yoshiko.  
><strong>Age: <strong>13  
><strong>Job: <strong>Thief, spy.  
><strong>Hair: <strong>White/silver.  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Purple.  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Girly-tomboy, happy, bubbly, smart, over-emotional.  
><strong>Nationality: <strong>Japanese.  
><strong>CityKingdom: **Purien Aquaduct (Purien Kingdom)  
><strong>Crush: <strong>None.  
><strong>Team: <strong>Akemi Yoru.  
><strong>Relationships: <strong>  
>Akemi Yoru – One of her best friends.<br>Takenaka Yomi – Enemy.  
>Watanabe Hanbei – Sworn enemy.<br>**Female.**

**Name: **Takenaka Yomi.  
><strong>Age: <strong>13  
><strong>Job: <strong>Sweeper, bounty-hunter, spy.  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Black/dark-grey.  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Red.  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Snobby, arrogant, selfish, sadistic, manipulative.  
><strong>Nationality: <strong>Japanese.  
><strong>CityKingdom: **Tuflair Kingdom.  
><strong>Crush: <strong>None.  
><strong>Team: <strong>Watanabe Hanbei.  
><strong>Relationships:<br>**Akemi Yoru – Sworn enemy.  
>Sato Yoshiko – Enemy.<br>Watanabe Hanbei – Friend.  
><strong>Female.<strong>

**Name: **Watanabe Hanbei.  
><strong>Age: <strong>14  
><strong>Job: <strong>Sweeper, thief, spy.  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Black  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Emerald.  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Protective, polite, kind, smart, wise.  
><strong>Nationality: <strong>Japanese.  
><strong>CityKingdom: **Tuflair Kingdom.  
><strong>Crush: <strong>Takenaka Yomi?  
><strong>Team: <strong>Takenaka Yomi.  
><strong>Relationships: <strong>  
>Akemi Yoru – Enemy.<br>Sato Yoshiko – Sworn enemy.  
>Takenaka Yomi – Friend, lover?<br>**Male.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, make your own Broken Moon character!<strong>

**Name:**  
><strong>Age:<strong>  
><strong>Job:<strong> (Look at: "**Information about Broken Moon; Teams**")**  
>Hair:<br>Eyes:  
>Personality:<br>Nationality:  
>CityKingdom: **(Is your OC rich? Poor? Both? Look at: "**Information about Broken Moon; The Kingdoms**")  
><strong>Crush:<br>Team: **  
><strong>Relationships:<br>**Akemi Yoru – [insert your relationship]  
>Sato Yoshiko – [insert your relationship]<br>Takenaka Yomi – [insert your relationship]  
>Watanabe Hanbei – [insert your relationship]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this! I will soon start with Broken Moon!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou-kun<strong>: Second OC story (: I wonder what will happen… Well, review soon, because it may be closed before you want to review!

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: <strong>Sorry for the misunderstanding, I didn't put their sex :)


End file.
